


Snug

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Anon Prompt, Ben is 23, Complete, Creampie, Creepy Ben Solo, Darkfic, Dry Humping, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Mouth Covering, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Rey is 14, Sleeping Bag Sex, in the pool, predatory behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey meets her friend's creepy older brother and he immediately starts coming on to her.





	Snug

**Author's Note:**

> b y e

 “Sorry my freakazoid brother is gonna be home. He has _no_ life. None.”

It’s Rey’s first sleepover with her new friend Kaydel and she’s beyond excited. She shrugs off Ben being home—she’s never met him so maybe he’s actually a nice guy. Everyone hates their siblings, right?

They ride the bus home together after school, gabbing about the PSATs coming up and what colleges they want to attend. Rey plans on starting cheap at community college and saving some money, but Kaydel’s adoptive parents have tons of cash, so she’s going somewhere fancy.

It’s a sunny summer afternoon, transitioning from rainy April into May, and the air smells fresh and flowery. Rey hops off the bus before Kaydel and gawks at the enormous mansion of a house she lives in. Jeez. Must be nice.

 “We can go swimming tonight, too,” Kaydel says offhandedly. “Mom and dad are out of town. Want to break into the liquor cabinet?”

 “I’ve never had alcohol,” Rey admits, sheepish.

 “Really?! You’re such a goody-two-shoes sometimes!”

Maybe she is. Rey shrugs and follows her friend into the house. She needs to stop being such a good girl.

It’s nice and cool inside. The floors are dark wood, walls beige, and all kinds of decorations hang on the walls. Kaydel leads Rey to the kitchen and gives her a bottle of Smirnoff, chatting away about summer vacation plans. Rey doesn’t have much going on.

 “Hey, bitch.”

She glances up and sees a tall man saunter into the room without a shirt on. Rey reddens and averts her eyes but Kaydel yells and tells him to cover up. She peers and sees him grab her around the waist and throw her on the couch in the living room.

 “You’re such a dick, Ben!” Kaydel shrieks.

Ben laughs, smacking gum obnoxiously. He runs a hand through his mop of thick black hair and winks at Rey as he swings around the island. His skin is pale but he’s _big_ and has muscles. She can see a trail of hair leading from his belly button down into his shorts.

He jerks his chin, opening the fridge. “Drinkin’? Shouldn’t do that.”

Rey shrugs sheepishly. Ben keeps smirking at her as he kicks the fridge shut and cracks open a beer. He walks past and ruffles her hair.

Kaydel brings Rey up to her bedroom and they change into bathing suits. The sun is setting, perfect for a night swim in the inground pool. Rey changes into her two piece and skitters behind her friend downstairs and outside.

Ben is there. He’s sitting on the edge of the pool, now in swim trunks. He sips his beer and flips Kaydel off when she complains. Crickets chirp from the bushes and Kaydel storms back in the house to call their mom. He won’t go away.

Rey hovers with her towel. Ben stares and smiles.

 “I’m twenty-three,” he offers.

 “Oh. I’m fourteen.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Aren’t you gonna swim, kiddo?”

 “Um… I’ll wait for Kaydel.”

Ben gets to his feet. He tosses his beer fan off into the dark yard and paces up to Rey. She squeaks as he rips her towel away then he picks her up and—

Cold water. She’s under then up, gasping and shivering, and he’s laughing beside her. She tries to laugh too, kicking her feet to stay afloat, and Ben casually wraps his arms around her waist. He gathers her to his chest and Rey huffs nervously.

 “Sorry,” he says, grinning, “couldn’t resist.” He turns in a graceful circle, sweeping through the water. “I’ve never seen you here. One of Kay’s goofy friends?”

 “Yeah, I’m Rey.”

 “Isn’t that a dude’s name?”

 “No!” she snaps.

Ben laughs again, carrying her into deeper water. Where’s Kaydel?

 “Alright, alright. Geez.” He moves toward the edge of the pool, sighing. “I don’t know how you put up with her. She’s annoying as fuck.”

Rey’s back touches the wall. Ben lifts his arms from the water and her thighs spread as he slides between them. He hooks his chin over her shoulder, reaching a hand back in the water, then—she feels something. It pushes between her legs, warm and hard.

She squirms. Ben breathes on her wet shoulder and moves even closer.

 “You don’t seem annoying,” he murmurs. “Nice and quiet, huh?” He tugs on the hem of her bottoms and the warmth slips inside, skin rubbing across her slit. Rey gasps. “You have a boyfriend?”

 “I—I—”

Ben huffs; kisses her shoulder. His hips move underwater, rubbing what Rey assumes is his… penis, against her. It’s thick and fills her suit and it feels pretty good every time he thrusts. The strokes tingle. Her legs tighten around his waist.

 “No boyfriend? That’s weird.” He pushes her into the wall and humps with longer strokes. Rey closes her eyes and bites her lower lip. “Nice girl like you?”

She doesn’t answer. She’s not totally sure what’s happening and doesn’t want to make a scene. Rey clings to his hips, digging her fingers into the shifting muscles under Ben’s skin. It feels good. She kind of wants him to stop, but… maybe not.

The sliding door opens. “Ben, leave Rey alone!”

He laughs at his sister even though Rey stiffens anxiously. Ben plays with the lower hem of her bikini and she feels his dick pressing right near her entrance, but not at the right angle. Her heart patters and she rubs faster, teasing herself with the thought of… of…

 “I’m not leaving!” he calls. His hips keep rolling.

 “I’m telling mom!”

 “Go ahead.” A hand reaches underwater and cups Rey’s ass, squeezing hard. “Can’t stop me.”

The door slams shut again. Ben nips Rey’s ear and grunts a sharp breath. She whimpers, canting her hips into his, following where the warm tingle feels best. Right near the top. Is this sex? Isn’t something supposed to go in?

Water splashes as they both move quicker; more frantic by the second. Rey buries her face in his neck and gasps when she finally comes, feet kicking through the smooth water. Ben growls and kneads her ass but a finger wanders further along.

 “I can be your boyfriend,” he whispers. His middle finger prods the wrong hole through her suit and Rey whines. “Show you cool stuff.”

Dizzy, she nods. “O…Okay.”

 “Yeah? You like that?”

 “I think so.”

Ben shudders all of a sudden. His penis twitches in Rey’s suit and she feels warm liquid inside, filling and leaking out the sides. He groans and his thrusts slow down as more and more stuff pumps into her bottoms. Semen, cum. He’s having an orgasm.

Then he slips away, laughing and catching his breath. “That’s good enough for me.”

Kaydel comes back and swims for a while with Rey, then they head inside and watch movies. Ben sits on the far side of the couch under the blanket and tries reaching between her legs but Rey closes her thighs to keep him away. She’s nervous now.

Then they pass out in their sleeping bags in front of the television—until Rey wakes up to hers unzipping.

Ben is only in gray boxers. He puts a finger to his lips when Rey tries to speak and she realizes she might wake up her friend if she does. Kaydel might be mad that her brother is Rey’s boyfriend.

He maneuvers on top of her and zips the bag shut, squishing them together. Kaydel snores a couple feet away, unawares.

Ben breathes in Rey’s hair. “Nice and snug. Open up for your boyfriend, baby.”

Hesitant, she parts her thighs to let Ben between them. She can’t see his face and keeps staring at Kaydel, kind of hoping she’ll wake but hoping she won’t. Ben’s hot breath rolls across her cheek as he starts rubbing against her again.

He groans softly. “That’s it… that’s my girl.” His hand reaches down. “Wore a nightgown for me, huh?”

 “It’s cooler,” Rey whispers back.

Ben pulls and she feels his cock come free. He moans and humps her for a while, covering her mouth when she squeaks too loudly, and reaches down again.

A finger hooks on the crotch of her panties and pulls it aside, exposing her to him. Rey takes a sharp breath but Ben shushes her as he bobs closer and closer until his dick brushes her hair here it did earlier. He keeps whispering in her ear as he rocks his hips, slipping past her underwear to the soft lips of her cunt.

 “Shh…” He keeps pushing, ignoring her squirming. “Shh… this is our little secret.”

Her body tightens but his penis worms through. It’s eerily quiet as he takes what he wants by gentle force, groaning, breaking through strong muscle. Rey grimaces and heaves a sob and he kisses away the tears. It hurts. He’s big, filling her body up like he did her bikini, and she can’t move or scream.

Ben shivers and makes short, quick thrusts, grunting each time he bottoms out inside Rey. Kaydel keeps snoring and then television flicks across the living room. His sweaty palm grows tighter and his breaths grow more frantic the longer he’s fucking her.

 “Soft little cunt— _shit_.” He pants in her ear. His penis moves in and out, in and out. It’s hot and stuffy in the sleeping bag but Rey can’t move at all. “Don’t cry, baby. You’re perfect.”

Rey nods, trembling miserably. Her new boyfriend tries to keep his voice down but Kaydel isn’t in any danger of waking up. He grunts and fucks her, smearing her new panties with something sticky; maybe blood. She feels nauseous.

But the tingling comes back and she comes, even though she doesn’t want to. Her toes curl and Ben fucks into her faster with wet slaps and humid breaths, face buried in the pillow beside her head.

He sucks in a breath. “Shit—I’m gonna come inside you, babe. Can’t move—gonna come inside you.”

Terrified, Rey shakes her head, but he does anyway. His weight holds her down as he jerks into her, huffing and puffing, dick pulsing. She flinches at the sensation of warmth filling her beyond capacity but still listens to Ben’s grunts of pleasure. He bucks his hips until there isn’t a drop left.

But it leaks out fast. Rey listens to him trying to catch his breath and she feels the first trickle of cum from her vagina. Her lower lip quivers and she holds back tears. It hurts a lot.

Ben sighs. “Christ.” He kisses her temple and gives another lazy thrust. “You on the pill?”

 “N-No.”

 “Oh. I’ll get Plan B. You did great, babe. Felt great.”

Rey sniffles. “I… I did?”

 “Mhm. Made me feel real good.” He shifts his hips, humming. “Can make me feel real good again in a second.”

No—she doesn’t want to again. But Ben is charming and thinks she did a good job, so she lets him go back to thrusting his softening cock until it gets hard again.

Rey glances at Kaydel. Still asleep.

He fucks her faster this time until he climaxes a couple minutes later. His penis throbs inside her and Rey feels cum pooling under her butt from their first encounter, now mixing with more leaking past his dick. Their bodies are pushed together. They can’t move. She has to lie there and take it.

Ben groans. “Take it baby. Take it for me.”

He stills after a bit, then unzips the sleeping bag and leaves, ruffling Rey’s hair. She stares after him with his spend oozing from her vagina and wonders if this makes her a bad person.


End file.
